Operation Endgame
by Nueemann
Summary: One-Shot I wrote that may turn into a story depending on feedback. Summary and title WILL change if it continues. "Jump into the mind of Guardian General Varasa Tarsikova as she begins a chain reaction that will influence the future in more ways than one"


**Well, here's another One-Shot I wrote. This one started as a new story idea, but I decided to post the prologue as a One-Shot in case people didn't really like it, plus I wanted to finish my story "Secrets Better Kept Secret" (Don't worry, I have started the next chapter.) before doing this one. So, just leave a review so I know if I should continue it later or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters, those belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Operation: Endgame**

I stood there, watching with intense fury as the proud Guardians under my command battled fiercely below me. I was located on a clifftop with two Guardians watching my back as I issued orders to those below me. This battle was supposed to be quick and simple. We had reports that this was the last group of Strigoi that could possible pose a threat to us, so we were quick to plan the attack, and we set out early. Problem was, the Queen had fucked us over as she always seemed to. We were told that we had a total of 100 Guardians for the task, with an extra 40 waiting back at base if we needed reinforcement. But, of the 100, we were only assigned roughly 70, something about her safety at risk, and despite the fierceness and passion which they were fighting with, they were getting cut down. Luckily, so were the Strigoi. There were about 20 battered Guardians left, and almost 40 Strigoi, I decided that it was time for me to call for our help.

I reached for the radio on my belt, "General Tarsikova to base, we need those reinforcements, now. We are down to 20 men and women, and there are over 40-"

I was cut off by a response from the radio dispatcher back at court, "Negative, General. I say again, negative. The Queen has officially put the base on lockdown, she's paranoid that what with so many Guardians gone already, the Strigoi are going to attack."

I sighed, "Look, that is ridiculous. Either send us some fucking help, or we are going to lose this battle, 30 Strigoi are going to escape, and the war will continue!"

The next response was from the Queen's advisor, "General Tarsikova, this is Royal Advisor Loraine Badica, I have sent about 15 Guardians out to your area, I can't get any more out without the Queen noticing."

I was a little upset at this point, there was no way she could be serious. 15 Guardians wasn't enough to do anything here. We needed more, but couldn't get them, and as I looked down at the battle, I saw it had ended. There were 25 Strigoi left, and the field was littered with bodies, both Guardian and Strigoi. The Strigoi knew I was up here, but they all turned and headed towards the house. Probably deciding that three Guardians wasn't worth bothering over.

"Negative Advisor. I say again, negative. The battle is lost. Guardians down," I looked at the bodies, "I'd say about 60 to 65."

I heard her gasp, and in a voice that sounded on the verge of tears she said slowly, "Alright General. We'll call back the Guardians, just return to base." I heard her start to sob softly. And I had to say I was close to falling on my knees and cursing the heavens. We had lost over 60 Guardians today, most of them gone due to being outnumbered. We could have lost less if the Queen hadn't cut down on our numbers. She was usually so quick to sacrifice our lives as cannon fodder, but now she was essentially responsible for us losing 60 lives, and letting 25 Strigoi go free. I swear, if we ever win this war, I will see to it that she is forced off the throne, and is brought up on charges.

_Two Hours Later._

I was happy to sit down, even if it was in an uncomfortable camping chair.

I was sitting in a tent outside the Royal Housing at the Court, nestled deep in the Caucasus Mountains in Russia, it was quiet here. Usually. Lately, though, it had been hectic as we were scouring out the last pockets of resistance trying to end this war that had claimed well over 600 lives so far. Most disgusting to me, was that less than 50 of those were Moroi, the rest were Guardians. Killed because of the age old Mantra "They Come First." I was one of the only Guardians who thought outside the confines of usual Guardian procedure, and it was because of this that I was in the prestigious position of Guardian General. There were only three others at the moment, and they were all currently members of the Guardian Council. Thinking of the battle again, I thought of the other reason we lost so many lives, because the Queen had rejected my original Battle plan in favor of an early morning attack. Thing is, she sent us too early, and we had been forced to attack during darkness.

Just then, a Guardian came in with some amazingly stunning news.

"General, the Queen has declared the war over."

I laughed, "And how is that? There are still 25 Strigoi over at that house. Maybe more now."

He shook his head, "No ma'am, the Queen sent over 10 Guardians this afternoon, they firebombed the house with Molotov Cocktails, there were no Strigoi survivors."

I sat there stunned for a second. She had done what I wanted to do in the first place.

"What the fuck! What made her consider my plan again?"

He looked a little confused, "Ma'am, she claimed it was her plan. She said it was retaliation for the deaths of 5 Moroi this morning."

Unbelieveable, she only did it because some Moroi had been killed, what about all the fucking Guardians I lost today, I was about ready to start crying, but then I heard the last piece of news.

"The Queen also said she is sorry for all the Guardians we lost today, and that you will be appointed to the Guardian Council for your bravery and hard fighting during this difficult time."

I rasied my head, and waved the messenger out. She wanted to _promote _me? Even though it was almost entirely my fault for not protesting the plan she provided us with? That was the last straw. I tried to follow Guardian Standard Operating Procedure at all times, but today taught me that it was useless. _They come first. _I thought to myself. Not any more.

I sat down and began writing a note.

_To whom it may concern._

_I, Guardian Verasa Tarsikova, hereby renounce my rank and title of Guardian General, and all the honors that go with it. Today has taught me an important lesson. The Moroi race does not deserve to live. They are essentially nothing more than a group of upper class spoiled Humans with a need for blood and pale skin. They do not help us in battle, they do not help us with their magic in any way, and we are forced to protect them with our lives. They treat us like cannon fodder and as a limitless resource, whereas we are not. They say that by helping our race survive and reproduce, they are repaying us, that is nothing more than bullshit. In fact, I think both our races deserve to die. Because by serving as nothing more than enslaved soldiers for the Moroi, we are dooming our own race to extinction. The Queen is especially guilty of many things, SHE is resposible for the loss of 60 lives today, because she couldn't use my plan of burning Strigoi homes down when I started proposing it FIVE FUCKING MONTHS AGO! The only way our races will survive, is if the Moroi Monarchy is ELIMINATED, and instead replaced with a Council of both Moroi AND Dhampirs. Until the day this happens, I will have nothing to do with any of you. _

_Eliminate the Monarchy, and you will all have better lives. Trust me, it will work._

_Former Guardian General and loyal supporter,_

_Varasa Tarsikova._

I finished writing the letter, packed a few clothes and such into a bag, and left the Court. For good.


End file.
